Life Lost and Found
by Kath3rin
Summary: It was 1934 when Euphemia met Steve and Bucky. Little did they know their life would change for the better.


Chapter One

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

AN:

The Black Cat was released in NYC on May 18, 1934.

Lynx means a woman who snitches to the boss

Herring is an incorruptible girl

Twit is a fool or idiot

Crumb is a loser by social standards

Greaseball is an unpopular person, though nowadays it's a pretty offensive term for Latinos and those of Mediterranean descent. What can I say, it was the 30s.

* * *

Steve Rogers met Euphemia Jenkins in high school. The year was 1934 and everyone was running from the school. Summer break began.

Euphemia Jenkins wasn't popular, or outgoing, she was known around school as the school lynx. But she wasn't really, she just overheard a rather indelicate conversation between two seniors involving alcohol and cigarettes. When they saw her they yelled at her to get lost, but unknown to all three, a teacher also overheard and told the principal. The two older girls were suspended during Euphemia's freshman year, and from then on out she was the lynx. No one wanted to be her friend, nobody talked to her except to rag on her and bully her.

Bucky had just pulled Steve out of an alley fight with three boys who were harassing a girl outside the local picture palace. 'The Black Cat' was playing at the time and the three boys were trying to get the doll to go in and watch it with them. It was quite a risqué movie at the time and she didn't know the boys, so she protested.

"Come on, doll. I know you're a lynx around school, but schools done for the year. Don't be such a herring and watch the picture with us."

"Leave me alone, Johnny. I have to get home, it's getting late. We might not talk anymore, but both our mama's go to church together."

"Is that a threat Eyphemia?" Johnny got real close, hovering over her, his neck craned down and breathing on her neck. Euphemia closed her eyes and clutched her purse closer to her chest. A scuffle broke out, there was shouting, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"Steve! H-hey! Let him go-"

"Bucky, why'd you step in, I had them on the ropes!"

"Look, Steve, just...just wait for back up when there's at least more than two, okay? I don't need my mama and Mrs. Rogers coming down on me for not helping you out. I don't like it when you rush into battle without me."

Euphemia peaked out of her left eye, the two boys and Johnny were gone and two different boys were standing, talking in front of her.

"W-What's going on?"

The smaller boy's head whipped in her direction, "Are you okay miss? Those twits didn't hurt you, did they?" The taller boy wiped a hand his face, "Steve, first help the girl up before you start asking questions. Now you're looking like a crumb." He offered her a hand that she gratefully grasped. Euphemia brushed the back of her skirt, making sure to check for any dirt and grim from the alley ground.

She turned to Steve and grabbed his hand, "Thank you so much! Johnny and his greaseball friends wouldn't leave me alone, you're a real hero!"

All visible skin on Steve's body flushed bright red and he stuttered out, "D-d-don't mention it, miss."

Steve was barely taller than Euphemia, standing just at 5'7" to her 5'5.5". He was a thin little thing, too, with light brown hair and bright baby blue eyes. Euphemia thought he was handsome and brave to step in like that.

"Don't worry about him, he doesn't talk to a lot of dames other than his mother." The taller boy said to Euphemia. He was at least 6 feet tall with broad shoulders, brown hair, and bright grey-blue eyes. "My names Bucky, and this ol' joe is Steve. Why don't we walk ya home, keep those greaseballs away from ya. Plus my ma would whoop me if she heard I was leaving dames to fend for themselves."

"Well, my name is Euphemia Jenkins. And it's alright, you don't need to walk me home. Not many are willing to be seen with me out in public. Nobody trusts the so called lynx."

"No no, it's fine. Nobody besides Bucky really talks to me anyways," Steve reassured her.

Euphemia Jenkins has dark brown hair, wide dark green eyes, and sandy beige skin. She stands at 5 feet and a half, with thin arms and waist. Her hips flared out in an hourglass figure with a sizable chest. Her hair was pulled back in a rolled coiffure, hiding the true length of her hair, resting at the nape of her neck.

Steve, still blush red, offered her his left arm, which she reluctantly took. "Well if you're willing, it should make my mother more comfortable knowing that I'm being escorted home."

"Just lead the way. And if you need to go somewhere again or protection from Johnny don't be afraid to ask. Me and Bucky are always here watching the new pictures."

Her cheeks warmed, "Thank you, and I think I will."

[*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^]

"Who knew getting beat up in an alley could get a doll dizzy with you, huh, Steve?"

"Oh shut up you jerk."

"Punk."

They were sitting on the Davenport in Steve's apartment, Sarah Rogers was working a late shift at the hospital. They had eaten a late supper and we're now listening to the radio.

"Do you think she goes to our school, Buck?"

"Steve, she has been in our class at school for the last two years. Have you really not noticed her? Everyone knows who she is. There's rumors going around that she told the principal about Joanna Greally and Francesca Smithe were smoking in the girls bathroom and they got suspended back in freshman year. No one really talks to her, afraid she'll tell everyone their secrets. Nobody likes a snitch."

"Well, I don't see why we can't be her friends. I think being alone these past two years, she'll need them."

"Okay, Steve, but I hope you know what you're getting us into."


End file.
